Timeline 2
Timeline 2 was a timeline which came into existence when Emmett Brown sent a note through the Temporal field capacitor on October 25, 1962 to the beginning of August of that same year. Events 1960s *'1962' **'Wednesday, August 1' ***Emmett Brown's note from Timeline 1 arrives in the temporal field capacitor. The subsequent overload of Flux energy overheats the capacitor and starts an electrical fire, burning down the Brown mansion. Emmett and his dog, Copernicus, sleep in his fireproof garage.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 2: "The Doc Who Never Was" **'Wednesday, October 24' ***Upon seeing the charred remains of the mansion, Colonel Lomax and the retired Lieutenant General Leslie Groves come and go, without ever talking to Emmett, when Goldie Wilson informs them that most people in Hill Valley view him as an insurance thief. **'Sunday, October 28' ***The Cuban Missile Crisis resolves itself, but Groves and Lomax are determined to find someone to build a time machine since the crisis nearly got out of hand.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 14: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2" **'Dates unknown' ***Emmett Brown is awarded insurance money after the result of the investigation into the fire that burned down his family mansion is ruled inconclusive. He uses the money to fund his experiments, including the improved Temporal field generator Mk II.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum" ***Lomax and Groves go to another scientist, Marcus Irving, letting him believe that he is their first choice for the project. Irving agrees to the project, and spends the next 24 years working on time travel. *'1963' **'Tuesday, November 5' ***Dave McFly is born to George and Lorraine McFly.Back to the Future: The Card Game **'Date unknown' ***Tab is introduced. *'1965' **'Saturday, July 10' ***George McFly gets a job, where his boss is Biff Tannen. *'1966' **'Date unknown' ***Linda McFly is born to George and Lorraine McFly.Back to the Future novelization *'1967' **'Sunday, October 29' ***Jennifer Jane Parker is born to Danny Parker Jr. and Betty Parker.The Novel for Part II states that Jennifer was born on October 29, 1968. However, in Part II, she was identified as being 47 on October 21, 2015. For the sake of convenience, it shall be assumed that she was born on October 29, 1967. **'Date unknown' ***Comet Kahooey visits Earth. Emmett Brown builds a flying craft to study the comet in greater detail, but Biff Tannen believes it to be an alien spacecraft.Back to the Future: The Animated Series – My Pop's an Alien *'1968' **'Wednesday, June 12' ***Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly is born to George and Lorraine McFly.Back to the Future: Hard Time – Issue 21: "Hard Time Part 3" **'Tuesday, August 6' ***Douglas J. Needles is born to Mr. and Mrs. Needles.Back to the Future Part II *'1969' **'Sunday, July 20' ***The first moon landing occurs.Back to the Future Part III **'Friday, August 15' to Sunday, August 17 ***Woodstock is held at Yasgur's Farm.Back to the Future: The Animated Series – Retired 1970s *'1972' **'Saturday, January 1' ***The smiley face first appears in print after being trademarked for commercial use the previous year. **'Saturday, June 24' ***Joey Baines is arrested for stealing $85,000 from the house of a woman named Mrs. Ellsworth.Back to the Future: Hard Time – Issue 19: "Hard Time Part 1" **'Monday, June 26' ***Marty McFly brags about his uncle's arrest to his kindergarten class, but he later forgets about the good times he had with his uncle Joey, and will come to distrust him due to his criminal past. *'1973' **'Date unknown' ***Ito T. Fujitsu is born. ***Loretta is born to Lewis and Louise.Back to the Future Part II novelization *'1976' **'Date unknown' ***8-year-old Marty McFly sets fire to the living room rug. His parents give him a severe punishment that he will still remember as a teenager.Back to the Future *'1979' **'Monday, October 8' ***Douglas J. Needles moves to Hill Valley from Bakersville. He vomits on his first day at his new school due to his nervousness. Marty McFly tries to befriend him, but Doug becomes jealous and begins insulting him, trying to become popular. He forces himself into Marty's band using his his mother's wealth.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 12: "How Needles Got Here" **'Date unknown' ***Marty's other band mates want to kick Doug out of the band, but Marty feels sorry for him. Doug overhears this, and calls Marty chicken for letting other people handle things. He reveals that he is going to start his own band, that he had shaved his hair into a mohawk, and began referring to himself as Needles. He whispers to Marty that he was the only person who was nice to him, but continues his front of antagonizing Marty in an effort to gain popularity. 1980s *'1980' **'Date unknown' ***Twelve-year old Marty McFly skateboards down the Courthouse steps, receiving a scar on his left knee.Back to the Future: The Game – Episode 2: Get Tannen! *'1981' **'Date unknown' ***George McFly buys clothes at Sears, which he will still wear in 1985. *'1982' **'Saturday, October 2' ***Marty McFly is goaded into getting a new Interocitor tube for Douglas J. Needles after the latter tried to steal one from Marty and inadvertently broke it. Upon being told by the shop attendant that all of the stock has been sold to E.L.B. Enterprises, Marty decides to go to Emmett Brown's garage to get one.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 1: "When Marty Met Emmett" ***After making his way past a series of traps, Marty is greeted by Emmett Brown, who tells Marty to call him "Doc", and his dog, Einstein. Upon being asked if he was there to apply for the assistant position that Emmett said he had advertised, Marty intially pretends that he is. However, Marty quickly admits that he has actually come for an interocitor tube. Emmett then admits that he had never actually put out an advertisement for an assistant, but offers Marty the job anyway, which Marty accepts. ***Marty is told by Emmett that he threw out all of the tubes, as he only wanted the box for his Static-O-Matic electric hair chair. Marty then grabs a tube out of the trashcan and delivers it to Needles, telling him that he had stolen the tube from Doctor Emmett Brown. This scares Needles, as he knows that Emmett Brown worked on the atomic bomb, and there were rumors that he was radioactive. **'Tuesday, November 30' ***Michael Jackson releases Thriller. **'Date unknown' ***Pepsi Free is introduced. *'1983' **'Monday, February 14' ***Michael Jackson releases Beat It. **'Sunday, May 22' ***Emmett Brown is commended in a ceremony for his work. ***Ronald Reagan announces he will run for a second term in office. **'Date unknown' ***Marty sneaks out of his house at night to meet his friends, but his mother hears the sound of his skateboard and comes after him in the car. *'1984' **'June' ***Linda McFly graduates from Hill Valley High School with the Class of 1984. **'Saturday, August 11' ***The August 11, 1984 issue of the Hill Valley Telegraph features ads placed by sellers named Robert, John and Robin, who are selling a DeLorean DMC-12, a non-working pinball machine and a Ferrari 308 GTS respectively. Another seller advertising in the classifieds is Professor B.O. Beanes, who is having an estate sale and is selling a large collection of vintage books.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 2: "Science Project" **'September' ***Marty McFly looks through Doc's lab in search of something he can use for the science project his teacher, Mrs. Zawadski, had assigned. Eventually, Marty is allowed by Doc to borrow an electromagnet which Doc had made from a wire wrapped around a metal rod and the car battery that powered his electric hoe. **'Monday, November 26' ***Marty McFly re-introduces himself to Jennifer Parker, who he hasn't been acquainted with since fourth grade. However, their conversation is interrupted by Needles, who asks Jennifer out. After Jennifer rejects Needles and he drives away, she notices Marty being impressed by Needles' car and, annoyed by this, walks away.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 4: "Peer Pressure" ***At his lab, Doc is working on the DeLorean time machine, which he hides from Marty when he arrives. Marty tells Doc that he's having trouble talking to Jennifer, and that he's worried about what she thinks of him. Doc advises Marty to never care what other people think of him. **'Tuesday, November 27' ***While Marty and Jennifer are talking at the 7-Eleven, they are teased by Needles, who brags that he can take his girlfriend somewhere cool because he has a car. After Needles leaves, Marty, angered, tells Jennifer that he has to go. ***Intending to steal the DeLorean in order to impress Jennifer, Marty sneaks into Doc's garage. However, Marty has a change of heart and decides to leave. Unfortunately, he discovers that Needles and his gang had followed him and that Needles had intended for it to happen all along. ***Marty attempts to stop Needles, but gets punched in the face by him. Fortunately, Doc arrives and tips a domino, setting off an elaborate security system which causes a bucket of paint to drop on top of Needles. After Needles and his gang leave, Marty apologizes to Emmett, who, in turn, encourages Marty to not hide his feelings for Jennifer. ***Marty asks Jennifer out, and she says yes. Together, they go to see a Clint Eastwood movie at the theater. *'1985' **'Summer' ***Bobby joins Marty, Paul and Lee in The Pinheads, when they take the bus on a camping trip.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 13: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1" **'Saturday, October 12' ***Libyan terrorists steal plutonium from the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility, but it is dismissed by the officials at the facility as a "simple clerical error". **'Date unknown (before October 25)' ***The Libyans approach Emmett Brown and ask for his assistance in building a nuclear weapon. Although Emmett seemingly agrees to help them, he instead builds them a mock weapon out of an empty bomb casing filled with used pinball machine parts, keeping the plutonium for himself in order to fuel the DeLorean time machine. **'Friday, October 25' ***'8:18 a.m.' Marty McFly enters Doc's garage and turns up the volume and overdrive knobs of the CRM-114 amplifier all the way. Playing a single "power chord", Marty creates an overload, destroying the amplifier and throwing him backwards into a bookcase. ***'8:25 a.m.' Doc calls and asks Marty to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. next morning. Doc's clocks then all chime 8:00 a.m., which prompts Doc to reveal that he had set up an experiment and that the clocks are all 25 minutes slow and that the time is actually 8:25 a.m. Marty responds that he is late for school and heads out the door. ***Marty rushes to Hill Valley High School and is late, receiving a tardy slip from principal Stanford S. Strickland. ***Marty and his band, The Pinheads, audition for the Battle of the Bands, only to be told by one of the judges that their band is just "too darn loud". ***While walking with Jennifer at Courthouse Square, Marty admires a black Toyota Hilux 4X4 on a flatbed truck at the Texaco gas station. A woman asks Marty for a donation to preserve the non-functioning clock tower, handing him a flyer containing specific date and time details about the lightning strike to the clock. Marty puts the flyer in his pocket. Marty then gets Jennifer's grandmother's number, as Jennifer would be staying with her, and plans to go up to the lake with Jennifer. ***Marty arrives home and discovers that the family car had been wrecked by Biff Tannen while drinking and driving. ***During dinner, Lorraine announces that her brother "Jailbird Joey" failed to make parole again. **'Saturday, October 26' ***'12:28 a.m.' Doc calls Marty to stop by at his garage to pick up his JVC camcorder. ***'1:16 a.m.' Marty arrives at Twin Pines Mall and Doc reveals the DeLorean time machine to him. Doc then instructs Marty to record his demonstratration of the world's first temporal displacement. ***'1:20 a.m.' Einstein becomes the first time traveler in the world by departing one minute into the future. ***'1:21 a.m.' Einstein arrives one minute into the future. Doc desmonstrates how the time circuits work and tells Marty the story of how he came up with the idea of the flux capacitor. Soon after Doc inserts a new pellet of plutonium into the time machine in preparation for Doc's departure to 25 years into the future, the Libyans who he stole the plutonium from arrive in a Volkswagen and shoot Doc dead. Marty runs into the DeLorean to try to escape the Libyans. ***'1:35 a.m.' Marty flees from the Libyans in the DeLorean and accidentally departs 1985 for 1955 by accelerating to 88 m.p.h. This creates Timeline 3, which begins at Marty's entry point in 1955 and Timeline 2 fades away. References Category:Timelines